The Pink Fist
by WordNerb93
Summary: 'Absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely.' We know that happened on Meap's planet, but what happens when an innocent girl is given such cuteness? And does it last? Includes Phinbella. Contest with Gyaradosmaster!


**Hey people of Fanfiction!**

**I know, I have multiple stories that need updating. But, Gyaradosmaster and I had this idea.  
**

**We were talking and ended up wondering what would happen if Isabella ended up with the Cuteonium.  
**

**We both had ideas, so we made a little contest. So please, read on!  
**

* * *

_He had to be careful. The container could not have the slightest break. After two incidents involving the contents of it, he couldn't be too careful._

_He loaded the container into the launcher. Unfortunately, he dropped it slightly too soon, causing a hairline fracture._

_But this went unnoticed. He pulled the lever, launching the container into deep space._

"_Meap," he sighed. Perhaps this time, the Cuteonium would remain lost._

* * *

_The container flew through space, almost exactly like the first container of Cuteonium. This slight difference only was shown when the vessel fell to Earth, landing in Danville instead of Seattle._

_The container landed on a mattress truck. When the truck came to a sudden stop, it rolled off into the gutter, where a bored child kicked it. The container flew into the air, where a passing rocket skiff holding an evil scientist and a platypus knocked it towards Danville Park. It bounced off a large rock, landed in a field, was kicked like a soccer ball, rebounded off several trees, and finally wedged itself in a branch above a picnic table._

_Remarkably, the container was intact._

_At least, it was intact until an acorn fell onto it, which finally caused the hairline fracture to lengthen. It circled around and a small piece dropped from the container, releasing the Cuteonium to drip onto the branch and into a cup of lemonade on the table below._

* * *

Isabella wiped her brow. The Annual Fireside Girls' Games were really intense this year. It didn't help that it was in the middle of a heat wave.

"Chief, you want something to drink?" Isabella turned to see Gretchen walking over with two cups. "I have some lemonade."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks Gretchen." She grabbed one of the cups and chugged it.

It was only once she finished that the awful taste finally registered in her brain. "Blech! Gretchen, what kind of lemonade is this?"

Before she could answer, Isabella felt all tingly. Everything seemed to go pink.

* * *

"_Meap! Meap!" Meap could not believe what he was hearing. Some fool had 'disposed' of the Cuteonium by launching it into space. Again. What was worse was that there was no change in the launcher's trajectory, meaning it would go straight back to Earth._

_Meap turned his ship toward Earth. He had to warn his friends._

* * *

Isabella shook her head. 'That was weird,' she thought. "Gretchen, what just happened?"

"So… cute…"

"Huh?"  
Isabella looked at Gretchen. Gretchen was staring at her with wide eyes, far wider than normal. Isabella waved a hand in front of Gretchen, but there was no response.

"Gretchen? Hello? You still there?"

Nothing.

"Well, better get back to the judges and tell them we have a girl down."

"Okay…"

Isabella watched as Gretchen walked off, the look still on her face. "Okay, that was weird."

Isabella followed Gretchen back to the games. They seemed just as lively as when the two girls had walked off. But, as people turned to see the two returning, more and more seemed to end up like Gretchen.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Isabella shouted.

"Isabella… you're so cute… have to do what you say…" Gretchen droned.

That caught Isabella's attention. "Maybe that drink did more than make everything look pink for a moment," she thought.

She looked around for a mirror. She saw the cars the judges had driven up in and ran over to check her reflection in the side mirrors.

She didn't see what all the fuss was about. Sure, her cheeks now seemed tinged pink, and her eyes seemed more adorable, not to mention her mouth seemed to have become permanently locked in a cute smile, but other than that and some sort of pink glow, she didn't look any different.

"Wait. Didn't Mitch have a pink glow after drinking Cuteonium?" Isabella wondered aloud.

She snapped her fingers. "That's it! Somehow, I ended up drinking Cuteonium!"

She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. All the judges, Fireside Girls, and spectators were standing in a group, looking at her.

* * *

Phineas grunted as he turned the screwdriver one last time. He took a step back and gave Ferb a high five. They had just finished the giant mirror, which they would use to reflect the light of the sun back into space and cool Danville down.

"Alright Ferb, let's-"

A crash cut him off. The duo looked up to see a tricked-out spaceship flying through the mirror, which then crumbled into the sand they had made it from.

"Ferb, make a note. We need to make sure the glass-making process is more stable next time."

* * *

"A girl can get used to treatment like this," Isabella said.

She was currently being carried down the street on some sort of throne, with people fanning her and constantly giving her refreshments.

"If being this cute can get people to do anything, maybe it can finally get Phineas to actually notice me!"

* * *

The spaceship opened and out jumped a short, cute alien. "Meap!"

"Look Ferb! It's Meap again! What are you doing here?" Phineas asked.

Meap pulled out the black translator mustache and put it on. "Phineas, Ferb, we have a problem. Someone from my planet decided to launch the Cuteonium back into space, and it came straight back to Earth!"

Phineas grinned. "Not a problem. We'll just get the Cute Tracker 2.0 and find it again!"

Ferb dived into his toolbox and straightened up holding the Cute Tracker. He turned it on, then blinked.

Phineas frowned. "What do you mean, no signal? Maybe someone messed with the filters?"

Ferb opened it up and checked. He shook his head.

"Then what could the problem be?"

* * *

Isabella smiled evilly as more people fell under her cute spell. At this rate, the entire Tri-State Area would be under it before she got to Phineas.

She thought for a moment. Perhaps getting Phineas didn't have to be the end of it. There were a lot of issues in the world. Perhaps, under her leadership, she could solve those problems.

After all, if she had the power to solve them, why shouldn't she? It wasn't like those people in charge were doing it.

She nodded her head. After she had finally gotten Phineas, she would see about taking over the world.

* * *

"Since you can't find the issue, I'd say we should suit up and try to find some of your friends to help us," Meap stated.

"Uh, Meap? Why don't we find our friends first, then suit up?" Phineas asked.

"If we run into something that has absorbed the Cuteonium and we aren't suited up, then we could be in trouble. It is better to be safe than sorry."

Ferb nodded and grabbed a mirror.

"So, Phineas, who do we look for first?" Meap asked, also grabbing a mirror.

"That's easy," Phineas replied. "We find Isabella."

* * *

Isabella gave a cruel laugh as more people were dragged before her. She had decided that she should get a head start on taking over the world. After all, Phineas was only one person and could be taken care of easily enough. If she wanted to take over the world, she needed a lot more people.

She ordered those newly enslaved people to find others not yet under her control. The more she got, the faster her army grew.

But what was an army without weapons? "Are there any among you who know how to create weapons?" she demanded.

A man in a lab coat stepped forward. "I do, oh cute one!"

She looked at him skeptically. "A pharmacist that knows how to create weapons?"

He shook his head. "I'm an evil scientist. I create evil devices on a daily basis!"

She scoffed. "Then why haven't you done something evil here before?"

"My nemesis always thwarts me."

"Well, your nemesis won't be a problem now. Build me weapons to make my army unstoppable!"

"As you command."

* * *

"Ferb, where is everyone?" Phineas asked, looking every which way.

Ferb shrugged, keeping his mirror handy.

Meap stopped suddenly. "Wait. Did you hear that?"

The boys stopped and listened. They heard it too; the sound of people walking.

"What's wrong with that?" Phineas asked.

"There isn't any other sounds that are usually associated with people in their natural state," Ferb said.

"He's right," Meap said. "Maybe we should hide, just in case."

The boys nodded in agreement and the three of them jumped into some nearby bushes.

A large crowd began walking by. It didn't seem like all of them wanted to be there. A few people were walking along with their hands raised and ray guns pushed against their backs.

As soon as they passed out of sight, the three followed them, keeping out of sight.

* * *

"Oh cute one, we have a problem."

Isabella glared at Adyson. "What?"

"Phineas isn't at his house."

Isabella grimaced. She had to find Phineas. He had been the object of her desire for so long. Now that she had the power to force him to notice her, she would not be denied. "Send out more people. You must find him!"

* * *

Ferb stuck his mirror out, checking around the corner. What he saw made him gasp.

"What is it Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Isabella," he said simply.

Phineas stuck his own mirror out. He saw Isabella at once. It would have been pretty hard not to. She was being carried by what looked like the entire population of Danville. She appeared to be giving orders, laughing in what looked like an evil manner, and glowed pink.

"What's wrong with her?" Phineas asked softly.

"She must have absorbed the Cuteonium!" Meap exclaimed. "We have to get it out of her somehow!"

As Meap said this, a determined look appeared on Phineas. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

The three ran to the closest hardware store, figuring that they'd pay everything back later. They had to save Isabella from herself.

* * *

"The entire Tri-State Area is yours, oh cute one," the man in the lab coat said.

Isabella smirked. This taking over the world thing was rather easy. She had already taken a large area with absolutely no resistance whatsoever.

A loud _CRASH_ proved she was wrong.

She looked and saw three figures at the edge of her horde. Two had helmets and some sort of ray gun, while the other had glasses and no weapon in its hands.

As she stared, the figures leapt into action. The two with ray guns began blasting people, while the third figure began shooting a rainbow-colored ray from its mouth.

"Meap," Isabella hissed. She shouted out to him, "You won't get the Cuteonium from me, Meap! I like it right where it is!"

Meap responded with a blast of his ray.

Isabella rolled off her throne and landed beside the man in the lab coat. "Give me one of those weapons," she ordered. He handed it to her without question. She climbed back onto her throne and aimed the weapon at Meap.

As she did, she had to admit that she was impressed at the progress Meap and his allies had made. They were already halfway to her.

She fired and her aim was true. The beam hit Meap, knocking his glasses aside. A pair of her minions grabbed the alien and held him in front of her. When he opened his eyes, he was immediately under her control.

With a cruel smile, she ordered, "Take care of your friends."

Meap nodded and took off towards the taller of the two. Meap leapt up to attack.

As he did, the other person cried out, "Look out, Ferb!"

Isabella grinned evilly. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Minions! Bring me that boy!" she cried, pointing at Phineas.

* * *

The fight was over quickly. Ferb stood no chance against Meap, and Phineas was overwhelmed by the number of people. The boys were dragged to Isabella's throne, which had been placed inside the mayor's office.

"Remove their helmets. Then leave me with Phineas."

The helmets were removed. Ferb's eyes were forced open and, once he was under Isabella's spell, they all left her alone with Phineas, who was keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Finally, Phineas, we're alone, with no one to interrupt us," Isabella cooed.

"Why do you want me?" Phineas asked.

"For the same reason I've wanted you for years," she muttered, putting a hand on the side of his head.

"Huh?"

She growled. Grabbing his head, she jerked him forward. "Look at me!"

In his surprise, Phineas did exactly that. He opened his eyes and stared directly into her eyes.

Isabella smiled triumphantly. "I finally have you!" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

Isabella fell back in surprise. "What? How- how are you not under my control?"

Phineas looked at himself then back to her. "I don't know."

"NO!" Isabella howled. "It's not fair! I was going to rule the world with you as my king! All my dreams of being with you would finally come true! But somehow you aren't affected!" With each word, she slammed her fist against the wall.

Phineas blinked. "I may not know what you're talking about, but I do know something. You've lost your cuteness."

Isabella froze. She slowly turned to face Phineas. "What do you mean? The Cuteonium-"

"That's only on the outside, and there wasn't much to improve anyways." Isabella's mouth twitched upward. "But your inner cuteness is gone. You're now only cute on the outside. And I don't like it."

Isabella suddenly fell to her knees and started to cry. "Everything is ruined! First it was an accident, then it was to get you to notice me. Now you hate me!"

Phineas rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't hate you, Isabella. I just want to see you go back to the way you were."

She buried her head in his shoulder and continued to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried.

He shushed her gently and held her tight.

As he held her and she continued to cry, her pink glow began to disappear. As her tears fell to the floor, more and more began to shine with the same glow that Isabella had surrounding her mere minutes ago.

But neither of them noticed. "Phineas, I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to notice me."

"Isabella, how could I not notice you? You're my best friend!"

She pulled back slightly. Neither of them realized Isabella was slowly returning to normal. "But that's just it: I want to be more than best friends."

"What do you mean more- OH!" Phineas blushed. "You mean-"

Isabella nodded.

"Well-"

"Phineas! How'd you do it?"

Phineas and Isabella turned to see Ferb and Meap running into the room. "What?" they both asked.

"How'd you get the Cuteonium out of her?" Meap asked.

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. Phineas smiled. "I think she got it out of herself."

Ferb and Meap stared for a moment. Meap nodded. "Alright then. Ferb said he'd help fix my ship, so we'll be heading back to your house." With that, the two walked out.

Phineas stood up. "Come on, Isabella. You should get some rest."

Isabella nodded. She noticed how Phineas had dropped the subject of them being more.

As she stood up, though, he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "I think we can try it," he whispered.

Isabella couldn't stop a squeal as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed this idea!  
**

**Review if you liked. And don't forget to check out ****Gyaradosmaster**'s story, which I believe is named Absolute Cuteruption.  



End file.
